


Bella.

by 02Isisave



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sad?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave
Summary: Bella.oh, si.Ella era bella.-·-"... pasaba sus días como cualquiera a su edad, limpiaba y estudiaba; era mas callada que el resto y siempre hacia lo correcto. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien y rápido porque sino -y en sus palabras- "Estabas desperdiciando el tiempo". "





	Bella.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109474) by [02Isisave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave)



Bella.

oh, si.

Ella era bella.

 

-·-

 

Cuando la vio por vez primera, tenia 14 años y era una jovencita a quien él no presto mucha atención.

Linda es la palabra que usaría para describirla en esa época; terca y recelosa también. Ella pasaba sus días como cualquiera a su edad, limpiaba y estudiaba; era mas callada que el resto y siempre hacia lo correcto. Le gustaba hacer las cosas bien y rápido porque sino  _-y en sus palabras-_  "Estabas desperdiciando el tiempo".

 

La primera vez que oyó esa frase, procede de una pequeña historia.

Roy se hallaba en el suelo de la sala, un cuaderno en su pecho y un sándwich a medio comer en el suelo, se había quedado dormido y apenas estaba despertando. Tenia que haber terminado de limpiar las canaletas hacia ya una hora y su amado profesor le había dejado de tarea un ensayo de 5,000 palabras sobre la composición del fuego, desde el sentido atómico hasta el metafísico, y vaya que eso era aburrido, leyó medio capitulo del libro de metafísica y cayo rendido. De todas maneras no tenia ganas de ver la cara enojada del profesor así que decidió hacerlas cosas lo mas rápido posible, ahora bien Mustang es un hombre orgulloso, y no entrara en detalles sobre lo mal que se desarrollo eso, pero hay que aclarar que si la mitad de las gallinas huyo del corral  _-donde Riza las alimentaba-_  y él mismo cayo del techo  _-rompiendo en su paso una canaleta-_  sobre una pequeña construcción de loza y esto termino en ellos castigados tratando de encontrar gallinas a mitad de la noche y a ciegas, es culpa suya y solo suya.

 

Roy suele preguntarse de vez en cuando si se acuerda de sus peripecias.

El lo hace.

 

Pero bien, de nuevo a la historia. Cuando ya solo faltaba hallar a Beatrice  _-según se llamaba-_  una gallina pinta que por alguna razón Riza amaba, Roy decidió que lo adecuado era disculparse por caerle encima  _-literalmente-_  y arruinar su noche. Riza se volvió a mirarle a la cara, y el, sin importar que fuera mas alto, se sintió pequeño. Su mirada tenia tal intensidad, podías ver el fuego tras ellos. No recuerda exactamente lo que ella dijo, solo recuerda, con mucha claridad: la noche, la brisa fría que movía algunas hojas, las cigarras _-signo veraniego-_  en el fondo. Recuerda su rostro rojizo por la molestia, sus ojos intensos y mesmerizantes, recuerda el fuego dentro de ellos.

 

Recuerda haber pensado que era bella.

Pero no en el sentido banal de Belleza, de estética. No.

Ella era Bella en el sentido etéreo. Como el invierno, como las praderas.

 

Supo, años después, que a partir de ese primer encuentro, con la riza intensa y pasional  _-en el mas inocente de los sentidos-_  , supo, que tras mirar esos ojos destellar, él había caído lenta e imperceptiblemente a un intenso invierno. Aun es feliz por ello.

 

-·-

 

En el presente, la observa recostada, ojos cerrados y tez pálida, en el féretro en el ella yace, la ve por ultima vez.

 

La ve bella.

La ve etérea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! han sido años desde que escriboalgo, así que les traigo un triste (esto se considera triste? )royai. Es mi OTP así que tal vez lo traduzca al ingles.


End file.
